Love Finds A Way
by Twilightaddict1901
Summary: Bella has secret she doesn't even know about. What happens when she runs into the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

_I was in a circle with four other people. I didn't know these people, but I felt comfortable, safe with them. Why? I couldn't give you an answer. All of a sudden, they began chanting something, with difficult sounding words. I couldn't make them out. I looked around the circle, and studied each of their faces. Of the four, there was only one who didn't have blonde hair, excluding me. She had long red hair, and she had tanned skin. I couldn't tell what color her eyes where, due to the face they were closed. I looked at the next person, who was a tall blond boy, and he looked very concentrated. I was so confused. What was happening? What was going on? I looked at his face more closely, and discovered he had a long scar gracing his face. I wondered what had happened. I scanned the next two face, knowing time was almost up. Time for what, I didn't know. All of a sudden-  
><em>  
>I awoke with a gasp. I had been having this dream for the last couple of months, and still, it always frightned me, the intensity of it. I took a couple minutes to calm down, to settle my beating heart. I closed my eyes, focasing on something that always calmed me down. Aiden. By baby boy. I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed. Running over to his crib, I peeked in the crib and looked at him. He looked as beautiful as ever. I smiled and ran my hand over his head, which had begun growing dark brown hair. I was elated. He would have my hair. Not that monsters that was his father. I carefully picked him up and held him in my arms. What would I do without him? He was the reason for my existance. The reason I lived, and breathed. If I knew I didn't have to go to school, and we would both be taken care of for the rest of his life, I wouldn't go to school, so I could spend all the time in the world with him. He slowly opened his eyes. I looked at his amythest colored pupils, so much like mine. He looked so much like me. I sighed and crooned at him for a couple of minutes. The, I started heading downstairs to my father, knowing he would want a couple of minutes with his grandson. "Theres my boy!" He exclaimed a little to loudly. Aiden began fussing, and my father immediately took him into his arms. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to take a shower." He nodded his head, but he was to busy looking at Aiden to pay much attention to me. I smiled, he was so supporting of everything. The pregnancy, me deciding being homeschooled for a year, just... <em>everything.<em>

I sighed. Telling my dad about what happened that night, had been the best possible thing to do. I took a deep breath, running up the stairs, trying to be quick. I knew I only had about an hour, and I had to be ready, Icouldn't be late again. Even though my teachers understood, didn't mean they liked it. Once I was in my room, I hoped in the wshower quickly and showered with my favorite strawberry scented products. Once I had washed all the conditioner out of my hair, I stepped out of the shower, and grabbed my dark blue towel that matched my bathroom. I quickly looked at the clock. Forty-five minutes to go. I decided I would wear my hair natural for the day, since I had woken up late. Quickly throwing a t-shirt on, I dried my hair and ran my finggers threw it, loosening the curls. Once I was done, I put on my eye shawdow, and lip gloss. I smiled. Didn't look to shabby. I laughed. I walked into my room, and looked in my closet. I found a blue babydoll shirt and my white skinny jeans. Perfect. Once those were thrown on, I put on my black pumps and got my school bag ready. Taking a deep breath, I did the hardest thing I had to do every day. I walked downstairs, gave my son and father a kiss, and went to school. I hated school. I felt like it interfered with my time with Aiden. But, I knew if I wanted a better life for the both of us, I had to stay in school, no matter how much I despised it.

Once I was there, I parked my old chevy beside an expensive looking volvo. Right. New kids. I had forgotten, because of everything else going in my school and private life. I sighed. I was always so busy. I shook my head, and got out the truck. I looked over to my right and saw the five most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. There were two blondes, two dark haired kids, and a boy who had bronze hair. They were defintiely going to get a lot of attention here. In this small town, we never got anything new exciting, but here it was. The five new students. 

* * *

><p><strong>So, I decided to redo this story. Review and tell me what you think?(:<br>Please and thank you.,  
><strong>  
><strong>XOXO,<br>Miranda**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until I saw the short pixie like girl walk towards me, that I figured out I was staring. I blushed. Once she reached me, she grinned at me, and introduced herself. "Hello! I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. And you are?" She had a voice that sounded like bells. She was even prettier up close. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I smiled. "Well Bella. I was wondering if you would like to show us to the front office?" She sounded so polite. "Of course!" He enthusiasm was contaguis. I found myself grinning along with her while we walked back to her family. Once we reached them, she introduced us. "Guys, this is Bella. Bella, this is my family. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, and Edward." She pointed while she said their names. I looked at Emmet. He was _so _ cute. And big, and muscular. I snapped out of it. Mostly because his super model girlfriend was glaring at me. "Hey!" I smiled at everyone, mailnly to let Blondie know that was her turf, not mine. "Bella is going to be showing us to the front office." Alice chirped. "Yes, I am going to be your tour guide for the next five minutes." I joked. I thought it was a pretty lame joke, but everyone chuckled at me. Excluding Blondie. It looked like I was going to have to get on her good side.

"So, where did you guys come from?" Everyone looked around, like I had asked a difficult question. "Alaska." "Russia." "Hawaii." They all answered at once. I looked around, confused. Then I laughed. "No. Where were you guys before here?" The all looked at each other, and they chuckled. "Oregon." I nodded. I had been to Oregon. It was very pretty, and had very nice weather. "What town?" I asked. "Milo." Alice answered. "Ah, very cool." Everyone nodded. I pulled out my cell phone, nooticing we had about ten minutes before the first bell rang. "Well, I'll go ahead and show you the way to the office then." I nodded, and turned around, and began walking to the front of the school. I looked for Angela and Jessica, and when I found them, I help up my phone, meaning for them to text me. The nodded, of course. We haven't had a lot of time to hang out lately, with practice, and school , and our home lives. Jess was grounded, I had Aiden to take care of, and Angela was busy studying. I sighed sadly. I missed them. I figured we'd have to have a girls weekend. Just the three of us. Plus Aiden, of course. My best friends adored him. How could they not? He was sweet, bubbly baby, and was adorable. I missed him already. I pursed my lips, trying not to think of him.  
>"So, this is the office. Do you guys want any more help?" "No." Rosalie snapped, immediately. "Of course!" Alice sing-songed. "We'll need help finding our lockers, and our classes. You don't mind, do you?" I shook my head. Why would I? "Gret." Alice grinned, looking at Edward. He was gorgeous, and he looked back at her and glared. I studied him a little closer. He had a prefectly straight nose, and a strong jaw line. His golden eyes were gorgeous, and he had the longest eye lashes I had seen on a boy. <em>Snap out of it. You have a <em>boyfriend. _Remember?_ I shook my head. Of course. Mike. How could I forget. I bit my lip. I was so unfair to him, putting everyone else before him. I knew he got tired of it, and I didn't exactly blame him. But, he didn't need to pitch a fit every time I told him I had to do something with Aiden because we had a date. I shook my head. He was o immature sometimes. I didn't know exactly why I dated him. I guess it was expected of me. Being the heaqd cheerleader, and him being captain of the football team. With my mind made up, I decided I was going to have to break up with him, and soon. "So, Bella. Do you have a boyfriend?" "Not for very long." I muttered, all of a sudden in a bad mood. And I was taking it out on Alice. She didn't deserve that. None of them did. I sighed. "So," I started brightly. "I hope we have some classes together, that would be fun." I looked back at Alice and smiled apologetically, for the way I had snapped at her. She smiled back. Apparently I was forgiven. I smiled.

I took a deep breath, and entered the yellow room. "Bella! Darling! How are you today?" Mrs. Cope asked, with to much enthusiasm. I laughed. "I'm good, I'm here to show the new students around." She looked at me and smiled. "Of course you are!" She looked at the Cullens and Hales and laughed to them. "Shes always doing good stuff for people. Keep her around." She winked at them. I rolled my eyes. While they were getting everything situated, I looked around the familiar room. There was a picture of the cheerleading team at nationals, with the first place trophy balanced in mine and Angela's hands. We were on top of Brandon and Zach's shoulders, while everyone else was huddled around us. That was my favorite picture of the team. We all looked so happy. Like one big team. Someone cleared their throat. Alice. "Okay, so,. I better start showing you around, huh?" I smiled at them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it so far. <strong>

**review?(: **


End file.
